Civil War II Vol 1 5
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * New Attilan's Inhumans ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Unnamed New York City tourists * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed agents * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ****** ***** ****** ******* ****** Peter Parker's apartment ****** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Hollywood Sign *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = A helicopter transporting rich tourists trying to sightsee superheroes is flying close to the Statue of Liberty when the pilot is issued via radio to land immediately, as per S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders to cease flight operations in the area. They are surprised when Drax flies past them. The two sides of the superhuman conflict, led by Iron Man and Captain Marvel charge into battle. Meanwhile in New Attilan, Medusa interrupts Karnak as he's meditating with Ulysses Cain and informs him that the Inhumans have been called to help Danvers. As they prepare to leave, Medusa orders Ulysses to remain in New Attilan. As the superheroes continue to brawl, Captain Marvel and Iron Man berate each other, with Tony telling her that she's trying to control which can't be controlled and losing her mind in the process. Tony fires an energy blast at Carol, which she absorbs but has an adverse effect on her and incapacitates her. Doctor Strange attempts to restrain the X-Men using the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak as he comments on finding their presence odd. Storm comments that Ulysses's powers can save mutants so much heartache and bloodshed, as she and Iceman break free from the, restrains, knocking down Strange in the process. Blue Marvel flies by the falling Doctor, who's being struck by Iceman, and attacks Luke Cage. He tries to convince Cage that his qualifications ensure he's on the right side, and he's caught off-guard by one of Nova's energy blasts. The young hero notices the attack wasn't enough to keep Adam down, and Blue Marvel gives chase after knocking out Cage. Kate Bishop confronts Alpha Flight as Maria Hill orders an evacuation of the building. Meanwhile, the fight is being broadcast on TV and it's observed by the citizens of New York and some of its important figures, including Matt Murdock from his office, Peter Parker from his bedroom, Mary Jane Watson from the Hall of Armor at Stark Headquarters. Meanwhile, Clint Barton walks in the wilderness with his head down. Back to the fight, Magik teleports Sam Wilson to Hollywood in the other side of the country before being knocked out by an arrow. Rocket Raccoon's reckless show of firepower is stopped by a kick from Spider-Man, but his attention is immediately turned to Agent Venom, who inquiries and scolds the young hero, but he's abruptly subdued by Miles' venom blast. Star-Lord prepares to fight Steve Rogers when Iron Man hacks into his helmet and talks to him in a fruitless attempt to get him to stay down. Vision and Kitty Pryde fight in the background, and one of the energy blasts the android fires at Kity is avoided by her and ends up hitting and destroying the Guardians' ship, heavily damaging the Triskelion in the process. Ulysses witnesses the chaos from afar when his powers manifest in the form of energy tendrils. The Inhumans arrive at the scene and Karnak begins to fight Iron Man as he's assisted by Black Panther. The energy tendrils begin to reach out to the Triskelion. Captain Marvel returns to the brawl and strikes down Iron Man as he's trying to get her to stop due to his armor getting odd readings. The energy tendrils begin to grasp at the heroes, and Ulysses's eyes turn red. The heroes get back on their feet after being knocked down, with glittering mist surrounding them. When they get back to their senses, they are surprised by the vision of Miles Morales standing at the feet of the destroyed Capitol Building holding the impaled corpse of Steve Rogers. The heroes are appalled by this development, and Miles falls on his knees in disbelief. Carol approaches Miles and informs him that he's regrettably under arrest. | Solicit = The devastating fallout from the first half of this event is enormous and being felt in every corner of the Marvel Universe. The truth about Ulysses’ future-seeing power is revealed and it is a game changer. Sides are irrevocably drawn and the gauntlet is thrown for the biggest battle in Marvel Universe history. And that’s just the stuff we can tell you. All this, and the story goes galactic! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}